Brooklyn Baby
by Icccey
Summary: When Elena said take care of Damon, Bonnie doesn't think this is what she meant...
1. Chapter 1

When Elena said to take care of Damon, Bonnie doesn't think this is what the girl meant.

Okay, so some of it she might agree with.

Like how she is getting Damon out of trouble and saving everyone like usual.

She probably wouldn't like that for tonight, her name was Mrs. Salvatore.

Ask anyone. This wasn't Bonnie's choice, but once she knew about it she had to play along.

Ahh, now she remembered why she wanted to strangle the raven haired vampire next to her.

If Damon Salvatore was anything, it was devious. Of course he knew Bonnie would be pissed at him but he thought it was funny.

Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore.

This was truly one of his better moments. Except for the fact that if looks could kill, he would be 6 feet under since Bonnie had been glaring at him the entire car ride.

Luckily for him though, they were almost there.

This weekend, a friend of Damon's was holding a ball in New York. Usually Damon wouldn't go or even care, but tonight was different. She was selling supernatural artifacts and a little bird on his shoulder (Bonnie) told him he should look into it.

Now the bird was pissed it had to come along for the ride.

Granted, they had plenty of time to settle it.

Bonnie was sure as hell not driving with him all the way to New York so she compromised. They fly and she goes… willingly.

Although Damon was sad he couldn't spend quality best friend time with Bonnie, he also compromised that he would get to show her around the city after the ball.

This was why Bonnie Bennett was now riding shotgun with Damon Salvatore on a warm July night in New York City.

At least they didn't hate each other, then Bonnie really might have set him on fire. Over the years she realized that being friends with the vampire wasn't so bad as long as you could keep up with him.

Bonnie Bennett never shied away from a challenge.

Damon had rented a car for the two days the duo would be there, and also paid for their hotel room.

Yes, room. As in one singular room.

Damon had never seen a woman so unwilling to get into the same bed as him.

"You seriously couldn't get two rooms!" She argued with him as the elevator went up.

"No, we'll just have to share." Damon replied smirking at the witch.

It had been two years since Stefan woke Damon from dessiccating, and about six months since Bonnie forgave him.

If Bonnie could do one thing, it was hold a grudge.

Not that Damon could blame her, it was a bad move. Seeing her walk out of that warehouse and not being able to kiss-

 _Wait what? He meant hug, that's all because him and Bonnie are just friends. That's all._

Anyway, he just wanted to hug her and tell her he wasn't going to leave.

But he didn't.

He got in that box and left her alone for three years.

Not that she was completely alone of course, there was Enzo.

In all the lifetimes he had lived, he had never felt more confused (And enraged) than the moment he found out about Bonnie and Enzo. Damon was surprised that Enzo let Bonnie come with him all the way to New York.

Not that Enzo didn't trust Bonnie, it was Damon he had a problem with.

Enzo didn't seem to trust Damon around Bonnie, I mean they were just friends everybody knew it.

Except, of course, everybody.

Caroline and Stefan had a bet going on when they would get together.

Enzo was extra possessive of Bonnie whenever the Blue eyed vampire was around.

Hell, even Matt noticed the weird thing they had going on.

Everyone saw it, except Bonnie and Damon.

So when the Mystic Falls gang found out the two were going to New York together, Enzo was pissed, Matt just laughed, and Caroline and Stefan put more money against each other.

If Damon or Bonnie found out they would have just laughed and shrugged it off.

But they didn't, so the pair was now pulling up to a very large mansion.

There was a valet so Damon hopped out of the car, threw him the keys, and had opened Bonnie's door before she even reached for the handle.

"Thanks, Damon." She said as she stepped out of the car.

Bonnie's dress was a red double slitted long dress, that exposed most of her legs. Not that Damon minded, in fact, his jaw almost hit the floor when he first saw her.

The dress had an open back, and was also long sleeved with a low neckline. Not to mention the golden colored heels and belt that matched her sparkling nails.

The witch had really outdone herself.

"Damn Bonnie, you do have style." He said when he saw her walk out of their room's huge bathroom.

"Shut up Damon." She said fighting to hide her smile.

She had understood what he meant.

They entered the massive building arms latched together because Damon said they should at least try to pull off the married thing.

Damon had opted for a plain black suit, but still looked good anyway, not that Bonnie would tell him that.

"It sucks that you can't clean up as well as me, I mean you're almost there, but not yet." She had said to him as they left the hotel room earlier.

"Shut up Bonnie." He said nudging her, not trying to hide his smile.

He had understood what she meant.

It seemed to Bonnie that as a woman was leading them to their table that everyone was staring at them.

"Everyone is staring." She whispered to Damon.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing does it?" He replied as they took their seats next to each other.

Bonnie and Damon made small talk as they waited for the event to start.

"So, who's this friend of yours?" Bonnie asked the vampire next to her.

"She's a witch, blonde, bitchy, an-."

"And going to torch your ass if you finish that sentence with anything but beautiful." A girl said now standing next to Damon's chair.

The vampire stood immediately and hugged his friend.

"Bonnie, this is Delilah, an old friend of mine."

"Hey, I'm not that old." The girl laughed.

"Delilah here made a deal with the devil, and somehow managed to stop her aging completely." Damon said. "Share your secrets?"

"You wish Salvatore." Delilah laughed. "Your husband is an asshole."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said giving her hand to the blonde.

"As in Bennett? Well, formally..." She asked now looking at Damon, as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"Yeah..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Damon always said you were a good witch, but he failed to mention that you were _that good_." She chuckled. "He also failed to mention you were gorgeous."

As Bonnie went to respond another woman approached them.

"Hello love." She said as she kissed Delilah on the lips.

Damon leaned towards Bonnie. "Guess who was surprised when he found _that_ out."

"It sure did stop your advances on my wife, Damon." The red head girl said glaring at Damon.

"Samantha, wonderful to see you again." Damon said glaring right back.

"I'm not afraid to torch your ass." She shot back.

"It's okay Sam, Damon here found someone who will permanently do that for you." The blonde replied nodding towards Bonnie.

"You actually got over your thing for doppelgängers? I'm impressed, I mean I would be, if I didn't know the sociopath who put your girlfriend in a coma." Samantha stated.

Bonnie choked on her champagne.

"Yeah, he was an asshole, he even made you look nice." Sam stated.

"Hey Sam, can you go get me a drink?" Delilah said pushing her wife away from the group. "Sorry about her she is a little forward."

The duo both smiled at her.

"I have to get going on actually selling things, so I'm going to head off, but it was great to see you." Delilah said hugging Damon. "And great to meet you _Mrs. Salvatore_." She continued, leaning in to hug Bonnie.

"If you think love is only demonstrated in epic declarations and sex, you might want to keep looking at that definition, because I can tell you this Miss Bennett, this man next to you loves you with everything in him" She whispered in Bonnie's ear so Damon wouldn't hear, before turning away into the crowd.

Bonnie just stared in front of her.

"Did she say something to you?" Damon asked, concern crossing his face for a brief second.

"No, it was nothing." Bonnie replied, sitting back down.

"Wow, if I had known me being in love with you was _nothing_ I would have told you sooner." Damon said now sitting next to Bonnie again.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she looked at the vampire.

He smirked at her as he took a sip of his champagne.

"That is what she told you right? Because that would be awkward if she didn't say that."

Bonnie loved to see Damon squirm.

"Actually no, she didn't say that, but please tell me Mr. Salvatore, are you in love with me?" She asked smirking at the vampire.

"If I was?" He asked sending shivers down Bonnie's spine.

The two made eye contact and all of the sudden, the playful manner had dropped completely.

Damon felt like he was about to explode.

He still loved Elena, their love was passionate and chaotic all at the same time.

But he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel _something_ for Bonnie.

Damon didn't even know what the hell it was. He just knew that whenever he was around Bonnie, he felt different. He felt as if he was free, as if he could completely and truly be _him_.

 _Damn it, he really liked the witch._

 _Well, Caroline was gonna kick his ass._

"Bonnie? If I was to tell you right now I'm in love with you, what would you do?" He asked slowly inching closer to the witch.

"I'd say it back." She responded, maintaining eye contact with him.

"What?"

"I'd tell you I love you too." She said lower this time as their noses were touching. "But your not in love with me Damon."

"And how could you be so sure?" He breathed, their faces centimeters apart.

"Because this isn't real."

Damon shot out of bed, his forehead now drenched in sweat.

Okay, so maybe he had some stuff to figure out with the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Wow guys, thanks for all the positive feedback! I have decided to add more to this story so hope y'all enjoy!

 **I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Or Any Characters (Obviously)**

* * *

Damon Salvatore usually had a plan for most situations.

Granted, sometimes they weren't all that great of plans, but they were plans.

Now, lying on his bed, the blue eyed vampire had come to draw a total blank.

Usually with women he could get what he wanted with one look and a smile. But this was a much different situation.

This was _Bonnie_.

How the hell was he supposed to just tell her this?

 _Hey Bonnie, how has your day been going? Did I mention I think I might be in love with you?_

Damon could only seeing this going two ways, him on fire or… no that's it.

So maybe he didn't have a lot of room for error.

How was he supposed to get this right without pissing the witch off?

I mean she could return his feelings but Damon didn't really think Bonnie was one to date her best friend's boyfriend while she was in a coma.

As soon as the solution hit him, he realized that he really was in trouble.

But really, what choice did he have?

Damon groaned as he hopped out of his bed. Oh god, this was going to be fun.

* * *

As Damon raised his fist to knock, he really thought about what he was about to do. It was stupid and dangerous, but he really needed all the help he could get right now.

A few moments after he knocked, the door opened to reveal the exact person he was looking for.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Caroline…" He started not really sure what he was going to say in the first place.

 _Damn. this was gonna be harder than he thought._

"I need your help." He sighed.

The blonde vampire raised her eyebrows at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What help could you possibly need from me?" She asked him.

"It's about Bonnie…" He trailed off not knowing how much he needed to reveal to her.

Caroline scoffed at him.

"What did you do this time?"

Why did people always think he's done something wrong? Sure he had messed up a little (a lot) but how was he supposed to be "better" if everyone was so inclined to see the bad in him.

"I didn't… I… Can I just come in?" He practically begged.

To say Caroline was shocked at this would be an understatement. Damon Salvatore **never** asked for help, especially from her of all people. Also this was also about Bonnie which slightly concerned her considering Damon and Bonnie usually worked out their issues in their rare arguments

Sure they disagreed **a lot ,** but they rarely ever argued.

Even if they did though, Caroline had never once had to listen to Bonnie list reasons why she was mad at him for whatever he had done this time like with Elena.

She just knew when Bonnie and Damon were mad at each other, they talked to **each other** and worked it out.

Caroline thought it would be better to stay out of their weird friendship (relationship).

She stepped to the side to show him that he could enter.

Damon brushed past Caroline and nervously stepped in the house.

The girl closed the door behind him and walked into her kitchen, gesturing for Damon to follow behind her.

The two sat in awkward silence as he built up the courage to tell Caroline why he was _actually_ there.

"Caroline, I know you don't particularly like me all that much considering… everything but I really need your help right now." He said glancing at her.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but you haven't really told me anything. So once again I'm going to ask you what you want?" She questioned.

He sighed, knowing now he would have to tell her _everything_.

"This is going to sound really bad and you are going to think I'm not a good person or whatever else but there was no one else I could ask so I-." He rambled before Caroline caught him off guard with a slight laugh.

"What's so funny" He mused.

"Well either you _really_ pissed off Bonnie and you need me to help you get her to forgive you or…" Caroline began, not really sure if she should continue.

"Or what?"

"Or you finally realized you like her as more than a friend." She hesitated, gauging his reaction.

Damon just sat there.

"Oh my god, you actually like Bonnie?" She asked unbelieving of what was happening in her kitchen. "I knew it!"

Damon just looked at the blonde as she smiled at him.

"You don't think I'm a horrible person?" He trailed off.

"No, I still think you are a horrible person. But not for this." She confirmed.

He didn't think he would get that lucky.

"But," she continued. "When you are with Bonnie it's different than the way you are around Stefan or even Elena. She's the only person to call you out on your bullshit and I think you like that she doesn't excuse every horrible, bad, terrible, no-good-"

"Okay, I got it Caroline."

"Well, you get what I mean. She makes sure you know your place and that you probably shouldn't piss her off." She laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it.."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Well I figured that my usual _charm_ wouldn't work so here I am." He admitted.

He had never seen the blonde so smug before.

"You are here to ask me for romantic advice?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it again? This is already bad enough for me." He groaned.

"Okay but know I'm never gonna let it go. Where should we start?" She asked smiling at Damon. Oh it was going to be a long day.

* * *

This is how Damon Salvatore found himself at the mall with Caroline on a Friday afternoon. If Stefan ever found out about this he would probably just stake himself.

Vampire Barbie had decided that even though he probably couldn't buy Bonnie's feelings (Which Caroline was sure that were already reciprocated) buying her a gift or two wouldn't be horrible.

Caroline suggested jewelry, to which Damon didn't oppose because he unfortunately had to admit she might know what she was doing here.

Caroline's phone started to ring as they looked around at different necklaces and bracelets.

"It's Stefan, I'm going to answer and you are going to keep looking." She ordered him as she answered the phone.

Damon swore he heard the blonde say something about his younger brother owing her money but he wasn't sure.

Damon continued to look until something caught his eye.

It was a black double banded ring that seemed to sparkle.

 _Damn it, he really needed to stop hanging out with Caroline._

He examined it and decided that this would be good for Bonnie.

* * *

"I'm telling you Stefan, he's shopping, with _me_."

"Are you sure that's Damon?" Stefan chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"I don't know, but it's definitely weird. I gotta go make sure he's not buying something completely hideous so wish me luck."

Stefan laughed at her.

"Well have fun shopping with my brother, I love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye."

As she was putting her phone back into her bag, she saw Damon walking towards her with a smug look on his face.

"Did you find something?" She asked him skeptically.

He nodded.

"Can I see it?"

He nodded again, handing Caroline the small bag.

When Caroline saw the ring, she had never been more impressed with the raven-haired vampire before.

"You did good, I'm impressed."

He rolled his eyes at the girl as she put the ring away.

"You should get her something else, a ring will make it look like you're proposing.. You aren't proposing right?" She asked as the vampire raised his hands in mock surrender.

"No Caroline, but I already thought of something else I can give her." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is it?"

"It's something more… personalized." He mumbled. Seeing the look she was giving him he continued. "Do you trust me?"

She raised her eyebrows at him again.

"Okay fair, but just so you know, I'm sorry."

The blonde's face went blank.

"You have perfect reason to not trust me, you even have reason to hate me. I treated you horribly when I first came to town, I used you and it was bad. I did things that I didn't have to do and made you feel terrible about yourself, and told you things that you should never believe. Even if I don't show it Caroline, I actually like you. You make my brother happy and that's really all he deserves after everything I put him through. So I get if you don't want to be friends, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." He finished.

Caroline stood there frozen.

Had he really just apologized to her, I mean granted he should have done it a long time ago but had he really apologized?

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

Damon tensed but returned the hug after a moment.

"Okay Caroline, we don't want Stefan thinking I'm trying to steal his fiance, you can let go." He chuckled.

He heard her let out a small laugh, pulling away from him and wiping her face of a stray tear that had slipped down her face.

"Thank you." She whispered as she smiled at him. "Come on, we have a witch to see."

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence as Damon drove her back to her childhood home.

Earlier she had been moving the last of her stuff to the boarding house where she would now be permanently living, so she decided she wanted to finish her packing before the day was up.

As he dropped her off, she wished him luck as he headed towards Bonnie's house.

As he drove, he thought, a lot.

He thought about how Bonnie would react to his gesture, he also wondered what Elena would think.

She had told him to be happy and move on, but he had a feeling she didn't mean with his best friend.

As he pulled up to the house, he sighed as he exited the car.

He was really doing this.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought as he knocked on the door.

He waited a moment before the door opened.

He knew it was bad as he took in the sight in front of him.

Bonnie stood there, her eyes were red, she was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black sports bra, with a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

Well at least she picked up on one of his habits.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" He asked, as she replied with a dry laugh.

"Enzo is an asshole."

That was all he needed to hear before he was ready to rip the vampires heart out.

Unfortunately, he hadn't dreamed that Bonnie was dating his friend, or least _was_ as it seemed to look.

He groaned, there was no way he could tell Bonnie now.

"Can I come in?" He asked, hoping he could at least comfort her.

She stepped to the side and waved him in.

Would the universe ever not want to screw him over?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters (Obviously)**

* * *

When Damon entered the house, he knew he was in for an interesting night.

First of all, the witch was drunk off her ass as far as he could tell, which was sure to be entertaining for at least one of them.

And second, was the fact was that she was now single.

Not that Damon would take advantage of an upset, drunk Bonnie.

As far as he was concerned he liked not being burned to death.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked him, motioning to the newly opened bottle of bourbon she was now holding in her hand.

"Why not." He shrugged as the witch handed him a glass, while sitting next to him on her couch.

Her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying, but Damon could also tell she was ready to light into the british vampire, literally.

He could tell she was upset, he wanted to hug her and tell her that Enzo was an idiot to hurt her. Someone dumb enough to hurt Bonnie was not worth her tears or her time.

"Bon, I know that you are upset, but is drinking the solution?" He asked concerned for the witch who was drinking the bourbon out of the bottle at this point.

"I'm fine Damon, you don't have to worry about me, you've already done enough." She huffed.

Wait, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I'm lost Bon, I do stupid shit, but I usually remember said stupid shit."

She groaned and leaned back into the couch, throwing her feet in Damon's lap.

"It's nothing okay, it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Obviously it does so spill...now."

She glared at him before taking yet another drink.

"Enzo is under the impression that I am in love with you."

Damon choked on his drink and began to cough.

Had he really just heard her right?

Her boyfriend broke up with her because he thought that she was in love with him?

Damon didn't know what the appropriate reaction should be so after he finished choking in his drink, he replied with a simple, "Huh."

"I know as if I could be in love with you." She scoffed.

 _Ouch, maybe pursuing Bonnie wasn't a good idea after all._

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I could be in love with you one day or now you are like my best friend who also happens to be _really_ attractive but you are in love with Elena who is in a coma and that would be breaking the girl code on so many levels and ju-" She rambled before Damon cut her off my putting his lips on hers.

He didn't even really know what he was doing actually.

All he heard was that she might be in love with him so he figured kissing her wouldn't be a irrational thing to do at the time.

Many thoughts flew into Bonnie's head at once.

Damon, her best friend, was now kissing her.

Bonnie hadn't even realized she responded to the kiss.

She wanted to blame it on the alcohol _so_ badly, even though she knew that she was thinking very rationally.

After another moment Bonnie's common sense actually kicked in, as she abruptly pulled away from Damon.

The two just looked at each other for a brief moment.

Damon knew she was drunk and he knew she would most likely forget about it, which he couldn't decide whether it would be a good or bad thing for him.

"I'm gonna head out." He said standing up, grabbing his jacket.

"Um, yeah that's probably a good idea." Bonnie responded, not seeming to want to look at the blue-eyed vampire.

Bonnie walked with Damon to the door, wishing him on his way, before closing the door behind him.

 _Stupid Vampires,_ Bonnie thought, returning to the couch with her only reliable friend… alcohol.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since that incident and Bonnie had somehow been avoiding Damon well.

In fact, he hadn't even seen her once.

Caroline had said that Bonnie had told her that if he came with in five-hundred feet of her she would give him an aneurysm the size of Texas.

So she did remember him kissing her.

Damon didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

On one hand, she knew he had feelings for her… or maybe she just thought he was taking advantage of her because she was drunk and wanted to replace Elena.

He decided that maybe her remembering wasn't a good thing at all.

Caroline needed answers more than Stefan needed to smile.

Damon had literally had one job, to go over give Bonnie her gifts, say something not stupid, and leave.

From what Bonnie had told her, (which wasn't much) he had failed at step two.

This was why the older Salvatore was now cornered in his own kitchen.

"What the hell did you do?" Caroline hissed at him.

"What do you mean?"He asked trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, what the hell did you say to Bonnie to get her this pissed at you! We had a plan! I supported you!" She all but yelled at him.

Good thing Stefan was out of the house.

"Okay fine, so I maybe might of kissed her."

"Okay, what's so bad about that?" She asked.

"Well, you know how her and Enzo broke up."

"Yeah, but what does… oh my god you did not do what I think you did." She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Damon please tell me that you didn't kiss Bonnie the night she broke up with Enzo."

Damon stood there, not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde.

Well, if she was gonna be upset she might want to know the whole truth.

"There is something else too."

"What could be worse?"

"She was also drunk when this happened."

Damon immediately regretted telling her this as soon as it left his mouth.

"You took advantage of my best friend!" She accused.

"Caroline, I thought we were on the same team here!"

"I know it's just… okay I'm going to fix this." She huffed, grabbing her jacket and heading out of the kitchen.

"Wait, I don't think that that is a…" Damon trailed off not wanting to finish because of the look she was sending him as she exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

 _Stefan just had to let Caroline move in,_ He thought, going to pour himself a drink.

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she heard her phone ring for the millionth time.

So what if it was almost noon?

It was hard having to die all the time, her sleeping till noon wasn't that big of a deal.

Well apparently Caroline had different ideas about what and what wasn't a big deal.

Bonnie thought if she ignored the calls that her friend might just leave her alone.

That was probably why she heard loud knocking at her door.

She trudged from her bed as the knocking continued.

She didn't need to open the door to know who it was.

"What do you want Caroline?" Bonnie asked, as the blonde stood on her porch, a look Bonnie couldn't quite determine, on her face.

Caroline just gave her best friend a look and brushed past Bonnie into her house.

 _Oh god,_ Bonnie thought closing her eyes, and shutting the door.

* * *

"And you didn't tell me!" Caroline finished to Bonnie after explaining what Damon had told her.

"It's not that big of a deal Care, it was stupid drunk kiss, that's all." She sighed, taking a sip of her freshly made coffee.

"A stupid drunk kiss would imply you were both drunk, which you weren't. Also, it was instigated by the sober one of you two which surprisingly was Damon."

"Caroline...:" Bonnie trailed off.

"All I'm saying is that you should talk to him. Just go over there, tell him you don't feel the same way, and leave. Unless you do."Caroline added hopefully.

"But I don't even know what I feel Care… it's Damon we are talking about here."

"Which is why you should talk to him. You two always work out your shit, what is so different this time?"

"I don't know, I just know that it's gonna be awkward."

"Bonnie, I am telling you right know, if you feel anything, or even have a inkling that you might feel something more than friendship for him, you need to tell him."

"Why? We both know that Elena and him are like soulmates, it is just not going to work out… if I did have feelings for him, which I am not saying." Bonnie added as an afterthought.

"What would it hurt to give it a chance?"

Bonnie sighed in defeat, knowing the blonde was too stubborn to say no to.

"Okay, I'll talk to him I promise."

Caroline smiled at her, before grabbing her keys off the counter.

"I'm gonna head out, I'm having lunch with Stefan, but I have to ask you something." The vampire asked, turning around to Bonnie, while standing in her doorway. " Are you busy for dinner? Because I was thinking we could hang out and just talk?"

Bonnie smiled.

"I would love that."

"Perfect. Come by the boarding house at seven. Wear something sexy, what if Damon happens to be there?" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at the girl before laughing.

"Whatever goodbye Caroline, see you then." Bonnie said going back inside, looking forward to spending time with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline got into her car, and pulled out her phone immediately.

"You have one chance to fix this and one chance only Salvatore."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yay! Another update! I hope y'all enjoyed it, considering I rewrote it like three times before I was satisfied. Leave a review :)

P.S Thanks for all the support and positive feedback, y'all make it fun to write for!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I actually had time to write this so I decided to publish it for y'all. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: *Insert the same thing from the last chapter***

* * *

Damon Salvatore had never been more grateful for Caroline in his entire life.

She had somehow managed to convince Bonnie to come over for dinner at seven and had told him he might have a chance with Bonnie.

After Caroline had told him Bonnie was coming to dinner on that night, he had kinda freaked out a little bit.

Bonnie and him were best friends, but after that kiss he hadn't spoken to her and he wasn't sure he could actually face her.

Maybe it was a good thing that there would be others at the house so she didn't have a chance to kill him, at least without witnesses.

As Damon stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him much. He had too many things to think about, including the witch he didn't realize was sitting on his bed until she cleared her throat.

He was immediately aware of her presence now and just looked at her, then the clock, it was only five.

"What are you doing here?"He asked her.

"I needed to talk to you, without listening ears."

Damon was still just staring at Bonnie.

"Okay can we talk in the kitchen? After I put some clothes on?" He asked her.

She gave him a small smile as she brushed past him to go downstairs.

Damon closed the door behind her.

He put on some clothes, but as he went to leave his room, he hesitated. I mean the window was right there, perfect to make a nice escape for avoiding your best friend…

 _Focus Damon!_ He thought to himself as he pushed out of the door and down the stairs.

When he walked in the kitchen, she was sitting on the kitchen island, a pot of coffee brewing on the counter.

Damon analyzed her for a moment.

Her dark was curled, she was wearing a long coat so Damon could only see her feet which had golden colored heels on them.

Before Damon could over analyze all of this though she once again cleared her throat to draw his attention.

He had obviously been staring for a while.

"Damon, hello?" Bonnie snapped at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Um yeah, sorry I was distracted. What did you come here to talk about?" He asked, but almost instantly he felt like an even bigger idiot.

He know _exactly_ what she was here to talk about.

She gave him a look that said, _are you fucking kidding me?_

He sighed, and figured he might as well get this over with without coming off like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."

She just continued to look at him.

He decided he would say his piece before she set him on fire.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have kissed you while you were drunk and sad and that was not a good move on my part. You just started talking about how you might fall in love with me someday so I did what I thought was a good thing to do, but looking back was kinda not such a good thing to do so-" He ranted, cut off by her laughing it him.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've never heard you ramble so much, it amused me." She responded, hopping off the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Her back was now towards him.

"That night, I was so drunk and depressed about Enzo till you got there. Then all of the sudden my worry was gone and it was replaced with a sense of… comfort. You did what you thought was the right thing and I can't be mad at you for it." She told him calmly as she continued making her coffee.

This was completely throwing Damon off. Why was she so calm about this? It was kinda scary.

"I would just leave it at that but…" She trailed off now facing him.

Oh no.

"You don't go shopping with Caroline for nothing so we kinda have to talk about it."

 _Well,_ Damon thought. _He was never going to tell the blonde anything ever again._

"So it's not a big deal."

She looked at him with the same look she gave him earlier.

"Why would you go shopping with Caroline then?" She asked him as he seemed to not want to make eye contact with her.

"Your birthday, I didn't know what to get you."

"My birthday is in February."

"Never to early to get a gift."

"It's July."

"Merry Christmas."

She was glaring at him now.

He sighed.

"Ugh fine. The night I came over I wasn't there for just a regular visit. I came to give you what I got for you and tell you something."

He slowly walked towards her.

It was now or never.

"Bonnie, somewhere along the way I just… I feel something for you, something that isn't platonic and I don't know how to deal with that without screwing up everything." He sighed, feeling as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

The two stood no more than a foot apart now as Bonnie had seemed to stop breathing.

"Damon…" Bonnie started, not really knowing what to say to him in this moment.

He had just told her he felt something for her and she was fucking blanking, it was like all words had escaped her as the vampire just looked at her.

He gave her a small smile.

"No, I get it Bon, just forget I said anything." He said turning away from her. Before he could take a second step, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

All of the sudden, her lips were on his.

Damon felt as if he was dreaming again. Her lips were soft which he hadn't noticed the last time as his hand now rested under her chin,

Bonnie didn't know how to tell him how she felt so she hoped this would get the message across clearly.

They both pulled away considering one of them still needed air to survive.

This time however instead of awkwardness filling the air between them, it was a sense of comfort. They smiled at each other.

"I'm taking it that means you don't like me." Damon said.

"Shut up." She said laughing at him as he kissed her again.

"I told you Stefan!" Caroline yelled as her and Stefan walked into the kitchen.

The duo broke apart now standing on opposite sides of the kitchen.

Stefan looked slightly uncomfortable, unlike Caroline who was practically glowing with happiness.

"HI Care." Bonnie said taking a sip of her coffee she had left on the counter.

The blonde turned to the witch.

"Bonnie, we need to talk, _now._ " Caroline said pulling Bonnie out of the kitchen before she could start to object."

* * *

As they reached Stefan's room, the vampire pushed them inside and closed the door.

Bonnie was now sitting on the bed while Caroline paced in front of her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! I did not think this would actually work I mean wow Bonnie this is so exciting!" Caroline rambled out.

Bonnie just stared at her, a slight smile on her face.

"Calm down Care, it's okay the world isn't ending." She said trying to calm her friend as Bonnie now sat against the headboard of the bed.

Caroline sighed, and joined Bonnie.

"I know this is just… kinda weird you know? I mean if I would have told you five years ago that you would be kissing Damon Salvatore in his kitchen you would have laughed at me."

Bonnie chuckled.

"Probably."

"So…" The blonde began. "You and Damon?"

Bonnie just covered her face with a pillow.

"Don't remind me Care, you think this is weird for you? I just realized I'm in love with my best friend."

Caroline stopped moving and just stared at Bonnie with her mouth hanging open.

"You're what!" Caroline yelled at her friend.

"Caroline be quiet!" Bonnie pleaded.

"You are in love with Damon?" Caroline whispered.

Bonnie just looked in front of her and didn't say a word.

Was she really in love with Damon?

As Caroline and Bonnie talked, the brothers downstairs were having a similar conversation.

* * *

As the two made dinner, Stefan just couldn't keep his thoughts to himself for any longer.

"You and Bonnie? When did that happen?" Stefan asked as the two prepared dinner.

Damon sighed.

"Are we really going to talk about this?"

Stefan just shrugged.

"I mean, this isn't weird to you? Bonnie and you used to not be able to stand each other, then the prison world happened. You two became friends, then Elena goes into a coma and now you are with Bonnie?" Stefan asked. He didn't want to ruin his brother's happiness at all, but he also didn't want him to hurt Bonnie either.

"I don't know when or how it happened, but all of the sudden she was just… there. She was there for me when no one else could be and all of the sudden I started paying attention to things I never did before. What she liked to eat, what she liked to wear, what made her happy, what made her mad, what I could and couldn't say without her giving me an aneurysm."

Stefan laughed at the last part.

"Being in her presence just made me feel…" He trailed off.

"Euphoric?" Stefan finished for him.

"I never told you that she was able to catch me before I dessicated myself." Damon started.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. He knew something was weird between them after Damon had woken up. He had just blamed it on the fact that Damon had left in the first place.

"She told me that I had hurt her, that me, her _best friend,_ was causing her pain in the fact that she was never going to see me again. The last thing I heard from her was that _I_ hurt her Stef. Even when my pangs of hunger faded away, those words, they hurt more than any of that." The raven haired vampire finished, regret in his eyes.

Stefan had never known that, he understood how much it pained Damon to leave, but that, that must have really torn his brother apart.

He knew his brother cared about the witch far more than he had let on.

"But she has forgiven you so stop throwing yourself a pity party." Bonnie said walking into the kitchen with Caroline on her heels.

Damon smiled at her.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

She nodded her head as Damon lead her out of the front door and onto the porch

The sat in comfortable silence till Damon broke it.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:** A cliffhanger… sort of. Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit but school is stressful! I hope y'all enjoyed this, there will probably be one more part of this little story, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon!

Also, I posted a Bamon one-shot so y'all should go check that out and review it.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I don't think you guys know how excited I was to post this! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I love you."

Once he said it, Damon faced the witch as she just stared in front of her. He didn't know whether her non reaction was a good thing or not.

Bonnie didn't really know what to say in the moment.

It wasn't like she didn't feel the same it was just at the moment it had seemed to dawn on her how far they had come in the first place. I mean she used to be disgusted by the thought of him, and now she was in love with the guy. If she would have told her past self at any point that she would have had an inkling of feelings towards the vampire, she would have laughed in her face.

Bonnie let out a small laugh as Damon's eyebrows just shot up.

"Something funny?" He asked smirking at her now.

She smiled at him.

"It's kinda weird, I mean if you think about it. We used to hate each other, I mean you tried to kill me, I tried to kill you. Now I am in love with you it is just… interesting." Bonnie said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

Damon just smiled back at her.

"Interesting is definitely an appropriate word, but I'm a little confused about that last part, I don't quite get how you feel about me." He finished as she was now rolling her eyes at him.

"Damon Salvatore," She started wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you and I'm really glad we did not have to go through the 'I'm in love with your brother thing'." She laughed at him, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He could feel her smiling as they kissed and he had never been happier than at this moment.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Hey, I know I was supposed to stay for dinner, but I know that it was just a ploy by Caroline to get me to talk to you so tell her thank you, I am going to head home." She told him while still smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, have a nice night, bye Damon."

"Night Bonnie." He said smiling as she headed back towards her car and he headed back inside the house.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was almost asleep when his phone rang.

It was almost three in the morning.

It had been a long day and he really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, yet for some reason he ended up answering the phone on its third ring.

"Hello." He mumbled out.

"Hey, Damon." Bonnie's voice rang out

Damon's slightly bad mood was immediately put off.

"You already miss me how cute." He teased as he heard Bonnie laugh.

"Shut up, I actually need your help."

"At three in the morning?" He questioned.

"Yes! Please come over here."

"You are lucky you are who you are, I'll be there in ten." He finished hanging up the phone and hopping out of bed.

Ten minutes later Damon arrived to find Bonnie Bennett sitting on her front porch in her pajamas.

As he got out of his car he chuckled as she just glared at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just wanted to fucking drink some hot chocolate, oh no… my hot chocolate, it's probably cold by now so that's great! Anyway I came outside to get some fresh air while that was cooling down and my stupid ass front door decided to lock me out." Bonnie finished crossing her arms over her chest as Damon just laughed at her.

"Shut up, you asshole and help me get back into my house." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well Bonnie, do I look like a locksmith to you? What am I supposed to do?" He asked as she just glared at him.

"You are a fucking vampire, do something." She groaned.

"I don't think compulsion works on doors Bon."

Bonnie picked up the nearest flower pot and hurdled it at the vampire.

Damon caught it of course, which only made Bonnie roll her eyes and Damon laugh even harder.

He set the pot down and walked towards the front door of the witches house.

She smiled at him as he walked past her and up to her front door.

He just looked at her as she stood there with her arms crossed, a look of amusement on her face.

He just sighed before kicking Bonnie's door in.

"You're paying for that." She said walking back into her home, the vampire right behind her.

She walked back into her kitchen, taking her now (lukewarm) hot chocolate and putting into the microwave to warm up.

"Damon."

"Yes Bonnie."

"I don't have a front door."

"Yeah, that reminds me of something though." He said racing out of the house and returning just as quick.

When he returned, he held a small box in his hand.

"This is for you." He said handing it to her, suddenly feeling very nervous.

When she opened it, the look on her face made Damon feel like a thousand butterflies had exploded in his stomach, (which was most definitely a Stefan thing).

"Damon, it's beautiful, I love it, I love _you_." She said pulling his into a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around the witch, seeming to just take her in.

They pulled away but just as Damon was going to kiss her again, the microwave beeped and Bonnie turned to get her drink.

She pulled it out of the microwave and set it on her kitchen counter in front of the vampire.

"Ew, that looks disgusting." He scoffed sitting on one of her barstools.

Bonnie just chuckled at him as she got her whipped cream from the fridge.

"You probably think this is disgusting too don't you?" She asked.

As Damon went to open his mouth to respond, Bonnie took the opportunity to spray some whipped cream in his mouth to which he started spitting out, causing Bonnie to start laughing.

"Why would you do this to me?" He asked, now standing in front of Bonnie's sink, trying to spray his tongue off with water.

"Cause I am a fantastic person." She chuckled before spraying some whipped cream in her mouth and putting it in the fridge.

Damon just leaned against the sink as Bonnie hopped onto her counter sipping her drink in peace.

"I love you." Damon said now standing in between Bonnie's legs as she just smiled and pulled him into a kiss to which he gladly responded.

"I love you too, but there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"If someone breaks into my house tonight and kills me, it is completely on you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I really hope you guys enjoyed this little fic! I miss my Bamon babies! I know I hadn't updated this in like months but I enjoyed writing this so I hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
